


Not Your Romeo

by iexoeris



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Forbidden Love, Interrogation, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iexoeris/pseuds/iexoeris
Summary: There is an interrogator, and the accused. The crime is: falling in love.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 17
Kudos: 60
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract, iexoeris's short fics and drabbles





	Not Your Romeo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I'm not sure how I got this idea, but I was excited about writing it. Let me know what you think!

Lights flickered on, and they aimed at him.

The interrogator walked the span of the room, a faded figure in the darkness, a questionnaire held by his gloved-hands. The pads of his boots echoed around the eery, silent room. Jongin sat across the desk without a fear.

For people who spoke the truth, had no fears.

“Kim Jongin,” the interrogator said, “We’ll commence our session. Everything said here, will be used as evidence for, or against you, and will be considered while delivering your verdict. _I_ am the only one hearing your words, and _you_ shall not lie to me.”

Jongin nodded.

“Shall we begin?”

“Yes, sir.”

The interrogator strode closer, “One. Did you enter the royal premises without a warrant?”

“Yes, sir.” Jongin spoke with no hesitation.

The lights on Jongin were hot, and in the darkness of the room, they lit his features up for everybody to see: it was all on his face. The interrogator shifted in his clothes.

“Two. Did you enter the Prince’s room?”

“I did, sir.”

The tension intensified, and a drop of sweat beaded down the interrogator’s chin. It splashed onto the hot, searing floor that swallowed it whole; _deprived._

“Three. Did you aim questions at the Prince that suggested he leave everything behind to elope with you?”

“That is correct,” Jongin said, “ _Sir._ ”

The interrogator closed his eyes and exhaled. For a few seconds, there was utter silence save from the flickering of the lights, and the pounding beats that echoed under Jongin’s chest.

“Why?” The interrogator gulped, “Four. Why did you do that?”

Jongin had been awaiting this question. He knew the answer – he knew it _that_ night, and he knew it now.

“Because I knew you’d come with me,” Jongin paused, “ _Your highness.”_

The Prince’s eyes snapped to him; they were red, and they were wet. They lacked the happiness, and the excitement that they contained _that_ night – when the door to freedom was just a leap away.

“F-Five.” Sehun, the Prince, took a shaky breath, “Are you aware that if, your act wasn’t caught, your actions would have subjected the kingdom to utter shame, and would have resulted in dethroning of the Prince? Do you also accept that you cast magical spells that messed with the Prince’s head?”

He read through all of that in a breath; completely unlike him, who liked to stress upon every word, and every silence. Jongin shook his head –

“I’m not a magician, your highness, and no, I didn’t think that far. I’m a simple man.”

Sehun looked up from the questionnaire, and finally faced his eyes, “But you are a magician, Mr. Kim. At least, you’re a mind-reader.”

Jongin notched an eyebrow, “How so?”

“I call you a magician because you did something to me that made me forget the worth of everything that is not you, and you’re a mind-reader because you’re correct - I will leave it all behind and come with you.” Sehun’s eyes never left his. His voice didn’t shake. “I would have come that night…and if you’d ask me now, I’ll still say _yes._ ”

The lights were hot. The room was dark. It was freezing cold.

But Jongin felt right at home.

“Is that an invitation, your highness?”

“Consider it a warning.”

Jongin couldn’t help it. A grin morphed onto his face; the first after that day, the first of many.

“I’ll not be the one to head against the words of my monarch,” Jongin said, standing up. The iron chair scratched the floor and left a scar there, “After all, I’m a patriot, my Prince.”

Sehun dropped the questionnaire onto the table, “Interrogation’s over, Mr. Kim. I hope I was able to entertain you, after all, it was the King’s brilliant idea.”

“You didn’t bore me, your highness,” Jongin smiled, “However, it’d be more pleasing if you told me where the back-door is?”

Sehun grinned, and Jongin’s eyes reflected their light.

_The world is not your friend, nor is the world’s law._

_But I will be, right here next to you, as we lose the war._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please drop a comment if you can ^^
> 
> Twitter: iexoeris


End file.
